


Knight Riding

by tarthiana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Jaime, Bound Jaime, Brienne just wants him to STFU, F/M, Face-Sitting, Inspired by ayofandomthings, Sassy Jaime, Season 3, Season 3 road trip time, Smut, The lightest possible bondage, Top Brienne, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthiana/pseuds/tarthiana
Summary: Jaime finally puts his mouth to good use.





	Knight Riding

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by ayofandomthings' Knight Riding drawings. [Check them out here.](https://twitter.com/18Fandom/status/1160718351007719425)
> 
> Thank you to elizadunc for looking this over!

The miserable trek through the Riverlands was only made worse by Jaime Lannister’s constant prattling. It was as if the man would die if he did not jape at, insult, or belittle Brienne.

From his cruel remarks to his horrid rendition of Six Maids in a Pool, Brienne was close to gagging Jaime. It would be easy; his hands were chained together and Brienne was stronger – even if Jaime disputed that fact.

“You’re a maiden, I take it?” he asked her one morning as they hiked along a riverbank.

“Walk.”

“Your childhood must’ve been awful for you! Were you a foot taller than all the boys?”

She sneered at him. Gagging would not be enough. She would cut out his tongue.

“They laughed at you, called you names,” he said with a smirk. “Some boys like a challenge. One or two must’ve tried to get inside Big Brienne.”

“One or two tried,” Brienne answered gruffly.

“But you fought them off! Maybe you wished one of them could overpower you, fling you down, tear off your clothes. But none of them were strong enough.”

Brienne knew what he was doing – what he had been doing since they left Riverrun. He was trying to provoke her to irrational anger, trying to goad a fight. He was so certain he would win and be free to go back unencumbered into the arms of his sweet sister.

“I’m strong enough.” The words fell from Jaime’s lips like honey. He eyed Brienne, taking in the entirety of her large, imposing frame.

Brienne halted their pace and yanked Jaime to her by the roughspun cloak he wore, her blue eyes aflame with the promise of violence. She pointed her sword at his chin.

“Do you ever shut up!?” she yelled.

Jaime broke into a sly smile. “Only when I’m between a woman’s legs.”

His smile and his lewd words sent a shiver down Brienne’s spine. Even covered in dirt and clothed in rags, Jaime Lannister was still the most beautiful man in Westeros.

She may have been a maiden, but Brienne was a woman grown. She had lived in soldiers’ barracks and war camps. She knew the lusty pursuits of women and men. There was pleasure to be found in the act, and it was unlikely that she would ever experience it.

As the silence stretched on, the tension between the two grew. He was close to her, much closer than he had been since their journey began. The taunting smile on his face grew, and Jaime’s eyes shined.

“Have my words aroused you, my lady?”

“I should cut your tongue out and make you the next Ilyn Payne,” she spat, her voice low.

“Mayhaps you could find a way to put my tongue to good use instead of tearing it out?”

Brienne’s face twisted in anger. Grabbing a hold of his tunic, she pulled them together and crashed her mouth to his.

Jaime’s eyes widened in shock. It had been more than a year without a woman, without Cersei. His cock reacted before he could. The blood rushing south caused his cock to stiffen against Brienne’s muscled thigh.

He had been well aware of her muscled thighs for weeks. While rowing their pathetic boat, the strength of Brienne’s arms and back was apparent. Her figure was cut from marble, all muscular perfection. She was nothing like his sweet sister. She was hard and sharp like Valyrian steel.

Jaime surrendered to her brutal kiss, his eyes closing with a moan.

The two kissed fervently. Jaime’s tongue pressed against Brienne’s lips, asking to be let into her mouth. She opened it slightly, and he took that as invitation enough slide inside. His tongue caressed hers, and she moaned deeply.

Suddenly Brienne broke them apart. She pushed Jaime to the ground with both hands. He fell with a thud and stared up at her questioningly.

Brienne took the rope she had been using as the Kingslayer’s leash and bound his hands in a tight knot. She then tied the other end to the nearest tree, pulling the rope taut and commanding Jaime to lie down.

As Brienne removed her armor, Jaime’s cock became painfully hard. He was entirely at this woman’s mercy, and he found that incredibly arousing.

Brienne made quick work of her armor and removed her breeches, boots and smallclothes, though she kept her jerkin, tunic and gloves.

Her cunt was hairy and blonde and dripping. Jaime could smell her arousal.

“Let me taste you,” he whispered. “Please.”

Her entire face was covered in a deep blush, but she nodded and came to him. She kneeled over his face and slowly lowered herself until she felt Jaime’s erratic breath between her legs.

She squeaked at the first touch of his tongue on her slit. Jaime started slow, licking the length of her cunt from opening to clit. Brienne sighed in pleasure at each stroke.

Her sounds of pleasure were encouragement enough for him to quicken his pace and tongue the opening of her cunt. It was sweet and pouring arousal as Jaime continued his assault.

He circled Brienne’s clit, and she cried out, her thighs squeezing the sides of his head. In that moment, Jaime thought her both maid and warrior.

She tasted like a summer day at Casterly Rock. She tasted like a warm sea breeze. A man could lose himself here, between her powerful thighs.

He needed to taste her release.

With a growl, he focused on her clit and sucked. Her grunts and screams became louder and Brienne climbed higher and higher, close to reaching the peak of her pleasure. Within moments, she toppled over the edge and came, her cunt spasming rapidly and liquid pouring from her in a forceful stream.

Her arousal covered Jaime’s mouth and beard. She rolled off of his face and laid beside him as her breathing returned to normal. She eyed Jaime’s stiff cock. It was making itself very prominent in his breeches.

She moved down to his waist to unlace his breeches and remove his rotting boots but hesitated. She looked to Jaime for his consent. He nodded. She then swiftly removed the clothing on his lower half and took his red cock in hand.

She had seen a man’s member before, but never this close. She stoked it up and down. She was gentle. Gentler than Cersei, he thought.

“Wench, are you afraid of my sword?” he hissed. “Climb atop of me, and ride me like a Dothraki rides his stallion.”

“I’m not afraid of you or any man,” she said as she straddled his lap and sank down onto his throbbing cock. They both cried out at the union.

She expected pain, but there was only an uncomfortable pinching sensation. Steadying herself with hands on his stomach, Brienne began to thrust up and down. His cock made her feel impossibly full and stretched. It was unlike anything she had experienced before.

Sounds of his pleasure freely passed through Jaime’s lips as Brienne fucked him. When their eyes locked she paused, almost sliding completely off him, then slamming down with a forceful thrust. He thought he would spill his seed within her at that moment.

She did it again and again. The strength in her legs added to the intense pleasure.

She fell forward, her hands planted above his shoulders. The slap of skin against skin echoed in the woods. Brienne could feel another wave of ecstasy cresting. She wrapped her arms around Jaime to steady herself. 

She came with startled breath and darkened sapphire eyes.

Her cunt had a vice grip on Jaime’s cock, and when she orgasmed it fluttered around it, demanding his seed.

“I’m going to-to-” was all he could say.

Brienne lifted herself off Jaime just in time for him to spill on his stomach. He hissed as spurts of his seed fell in thick ropes.

Eventually, Brienne untied Jaime, and they both dressed. They continued the long journey south together, and Jaime – true to his word – found better uses for his mouth than annoying Brienne.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as bussdowntarthiana.


End file.
